icarniafandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
On this page i'll answer questions as detailed as possible. Everytime somebody has a question about Icarnia i'll post it on here along with the answer. *What's the currency (Money) of Empiria? In Icarnia it is done as following. We have Gold Silver Copper Just like in alot of MMORPG's 1000 Copper = 1 Silver 1000 Silver = 1 Gold Now, that currency is clear, let me explain the values. Regular houses are around the 20 silvers (Rent = 600 Copper per month) Drinks and food mostly differs between the 10 - 40 Coppers This means having 40 silver would already make you rich. (Sidenote: To earn more then 35 silver per month requires the approval wealth.) *The time in Icarnia? Icarnia's time is no different from reality. So, Icarnia's time is just like ours, 1 september etc. Time also doesn't go faster in Icarnia then it does here. (Unless done by an RPA) This on the other hand doesn't mean you can't play in different themes. If you like to play a vampire and only come out at night, you may. But it will still be on the same date. Time does not really matters on Icarnia, aslong as the dates are correct. If it pleases you, it could be night constantly. *Can my character just have a job? Yes, your character can have a job, and no it is not needed to play it. You may play it though. Jobs can just be give to you by yourself. Unless they are meaningful. Much like castle guard, alchemist etc must be given approval for. Unless you work on your own. (Then it's not really a job.) *Is there a limit to characters i can have? YES! There is a maximum of characters you can have. Every person is allowed 10 characters. If you have more it is up to an RPA to contact you. As soon as an RPA does so, you will have to delete characters until you hit 10 or lower again. *I have ideas for Icarnia, how can i share them? We love ideas! If you have any ideas email them to Icarnia@gmail.com *How do i apply for a staff position? Send an email to Icarnia@gmail.com to apply for any job. Though, make sure you made a good and detailed application. Why should we pick you? Why would you be good at the position? (etc. etc.) *Is Icarnia just a forum game? Yes and No. Icarnia is a forum and aim game for now, until Jordie and Ell have figured something out to completly play the game on. We ourselves have been thinking about Graal Reborn. Yet, it gives some problems and it's being worked on right now. *I need help from staff, how can i contact them? Add them on AIM for help, if they are not AIM send an email to Icarnia@gmail.com and be sure to add why you need help and with what. For the AIM's of Staff go to the Staff page.